1. Field
Example embodiments provide a photoelectronic device and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device is a device for converting light into an electrical signal. The photoelectronic device may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, an organic light emitting diode, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires higher resolution and accordingly a smaller pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but it has a problem of deteriorated sensitivity since it has a smaller absorption area due to smaller pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to high integration.
In order to implement a photodiode including an organic material, control of charge mobility is required.